The Unknown Familiar
by Reaper81609
Summary: Vlad Hellthorn, assassin, bounty hunter, a survivor, finds himself in the company of a certain pink haired girl. will post links to images for some concept. set T for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown Familiar Ch. 1

Disclaimer: Some people have been raging at me that I don't do these often enough so here I am trying to do that. I do not own any of the Familiar of Zero characters or the plot line. Only my OC and his world belong to me.

** AN: Alright I've been meaning to do a FoZ fic for a while but have never really gotten around to writing one that I thought was very adequate. I'm going off of several other stories for which I have read because I haven't actually seen the show myself. But none-the-less I am going to try my best at this so I would appreciate it if some of you people can humor me for some of this. **

** I have concept for some of my OC's weapons and armor, beware some of it complete crap but it can give you a general idea for what it looks like if I can't describe it well enough. I think I'll post links to it sooner or later when I can so y'all can see them. So with that…something wicked this way comes.**

* * *

><p>He stood on a ledge with his foot propped on the short railing, his rifle pointed up, and looked out over the dying city, watching as the buildings burned and screams came from everywhere. He looked down and around and spotted a figure, he lowered his sniper rifle and zoomed in on the figure, or better yet figures. One was a man and one a woman, he looked up a little as the figure looked behind them and saw one of the hooded figures in the smoke.<p>

He found its head and fired a shot into the beast and its head shot back and crumpled on the ground. The couple, though confused, looked forward and, using the opening, ran. He lowered his rifle a bit and looked around a little more, then heard pounding on the door behind him and he spun around as the door began to dent.

He jumped down and ran behind cover, the doors burst open and several men wearing black hoods with masks and carrying guns burst through with their weapons drawn and pointed them, searching for him. He quietly put his sniper on his back and pulled out his segmented dagger and hand-axe. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes behind his mask and let loose a quiet sigh. He opened his eyes and ran out of cover at the figures, they spun at him and he threw his axe, hitting the closest one in the face as he ran past another and slit his throat.

As the figure who had the axe in his face fell to his knees, he pulled it out and used it to hack another mans shoulder, far enough to cut his heart open, flipping over him and throwing the axe again. This time the mans weapon went off harmlessly at the sky and flew back as the axe hit him in the chest. He ran forward and put a booted foot on the mans shoulder and pushed, pulling the axe out and spinning to see the last figure with his gun pointed at him.

"Don't move or you die," a deep voice said as the intricate looking machine rifle was pointed at his forehead. "On your knees, drop the weapons," he said and gestured with the gun. Doing as he was told, he dropped down on one knee and looked at the figure who was wearing a black mask under his hood, he closed his eyes one more time under his mask and thought of a hundred ways it could go and chose the best one, he opened his eyes.

He flexed his leg pushing him to the side and drew his arm back as the figure pulled the trigger, a tri-burst of bullets flying out of the weapon and missing. He whipped his arm forward and his dagger went flying at the man and imbedded itself in the figures shoulder above his heart. The figures weapon arm shooting out to grab the dagger as it turned with the blade. He stood and ran at the figure as it managed to pull out the blade and look to see him sprinting at it, the figure began to drop the dagger.

He stopped in front of the figure and spread his legs as he leaned down and hit the mans knee with his hand-axe. The black figure crying out and beginning to drop, he stood and grabbed the dagger from hooded figures hands and held it to its neck. It looked at him breathing heavily in pain, looking at its to-be-killers mask, he pointed the blade down and drove it down just in front of the figures neck, right behind the ribcage. Its arms trembled as it reached up to attempt to pull the blade out, gurgling on its own red blood, its eyes rolled into its head behind the mask and ceased its struggles, leaning forward into his arms.

He pulled the blade out, the segments taking some extra flesh with them, the body fell forward onto the ground, he looked at it and then reached down and yanked the axe from its leg. He flicked the dagger and the extra chunks of flesh flew off of it, he wiped both blades on his armored arm as he began to walk away toward the doorway, he clipped them back onto his belt and turned around looking out into the city. He took out his pistol and loaded a clip into the chamber.

His name was Vlad Hellthorn, and he was a fighter, an assassin, a killer, and now, now he was a survivor, he turned and walked off the roof, leaving the bodies of the ruling gang to bleed.

* * *

><p>Vlad kicked the door in and surprised the three members of the Black Hood Gang, or the BHG, though not their actual name, he didn't really care. He pointed Revelation, his revolver, at one of them and fired as he grabbed Valiance, his dagger, from his belt. They were raiding the apartment for whatever they could find when he kicked in the door.<p>

The one that was armed was watching the others beforehand and went flying back as the heavy round slammed into his heart. The other two dropped what they were doing and dove for their weapons. Vlad threw Valiance and it hit one of them in the face, cracking the mask and going deep into his face pointing the pistol and shooting the other, walking forward as he pumped the figure with a ton of lead.

The gang member's body shook as bullets tore into him and he approached a window as his body carried him there. Vlad fired the last bullet into the mans head and he fell out the already broken window, a moment later there was a dull thud. He stepped over to the window and looked out, pointing Revelation up and loading eight new rounds into it and snapped it shut. He turned and walked over to the dead gang member with Valiance in his face.

His boots crunched as he stepped through broken glass and pulled Valiance out of the dead gang members face with a wet crack as more of the dead gang members skull gave way. He flicked the blade, some gray matter and skull bits flying off, and put it on his belt, looking around the apartment briefly before walking over to the door. He sighed sadly to himself when he saw the bloody foot of dead man around a corner. Vlad turned and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Louise awoke and felt particularly joyful. She had gone through the chant she would use several times in head that she was going to use for the summoning today. She just knew this one was going to be better than everyone else's, she could just feel it in her bones.<p>

She sat up and took a deep breath before getting ready and walking out of her room, running head-first into Kirche.

"Oh Louise, how are you darling," she said in a mocking tone, "Not planning on blowing everyone up today are you?" she tapped Louise's nose.

Louise slapped her hand away, "Shut up you big breasted cow, I'm going to summon a familiar that's better than yours by a long shot!" she said.

Kirche laughed hardily as she pushed Louise aside, Tabitha following still buried in her book. "Good luck with that Zero," she said and Louise clenched her fists and felt her face go red with anger.

She stormed after them to the courtyard where they would begin the summonings. Now she had a set goal, her familiar _had_ to be better than Kirche's, anything else just wouldn't be acceptable.

* * *

><p>Vlad creeped forward and looked around the corner of the alleyway, ten members of the Black Tears, a.k.a. the BHG, stood in a huge circle drinking. They were the cause of all this shit going on around this city, their leader Luscious decided it was time and had rallied everyone together and stormed the city.<p>

He watched as the ten gangsters laughed and stumbled around, few of them had weapons in their hands.

"Hey watch this," one said laughing as there was a couple walking in the view of the alley. His buddies laughed as the ten of them passed by Vlad's hiding spot, the couple stopped dead and watched in horror as they walked to them.

Without anyone noticing Vlad shot from the shadows and silenced the rear gangster, pulling him into the shadows, nine left.

"Hey where are you going, we just wanted to share a couple drinks," one said turning to his buddies and holding his gun out in one hand. "Aren't we boys?" he shouted and they laughed and he looked back and shot the man, she woman jumping back. "Ah, ah, ah, now don't you go running now," he said in a pouty voice before smiling.

Vlad quickly silenced another gangster, this time the girl noticed but said nothing other than screaming as six men ran at her and grabbed her. He pulled out Revelation and shot the two in front of him, the six that grabbed the girl turned suddenly. He quickly gunned down the three that were armed save the one who seemed to have been calling the shots.

"You!" the supposed ring-leader of this particular possy said raising his rifle and firing.

Vlad didn't even react as the bullet flew past him, he sighed sadly and shook his head. "This is why you never give a drunk man a gun," he said dashing forward and burying Valiance in the mans neck, quickly holstering Revelation and drawing Vengeance, his axe.

He chopped off a mans hand as he was still holding the girl, killing the other that held her as the handless one yelled in pain. Vlad pulled Valiance from the dead mans neck and put it back in its leather sheath. The girl curled up and looked away as Vlad walked beside the gang member and raised Vengeance above his head.

When he was done he walked over to the girl and gently rested a hand on her shoulder and turned her slightly.

"You alright?" he asked calmly, she nodded and cried when she saw the man she was with still dead on the ground. "There's nothing we can do for him, sorry. What's your name?" he asked trying to sooth her as he checked over his shoulder.

"Beatrice," she said and sniffed, "who-who are you?" she asked.

"Vlad," he said plainly looking back at her. "Alright Beatrice listen to me carefully," he said and she looked at his glowing red optic as it lit her face. "There is a shelter not far from here, do you know where 7th avenue is?" she nodded. "There is a side passage just off of Devin street that is leads to 7th, walk down there and tell them Vlad sent you."

She looked at him and suddenly hugged him tightly, "Thank you," she said and he returned the gesture slightly after a moment.

"You're welcome, now get moving, ten dead guys won't go unnoticed for long," he said and she let go and nodded, she stood and ran. He watched her and sighed before he stood, he hoped she made it.

He checked his mask as there was a small fritz in the screen. There was a kid who had seen him once and said he looked like a character from a video game, Dead Space 2 Severed or something like that. He was never into that kind of thing but he agreed when he saw something for it, it was quite similar, even the way his helmet folded back up and everything.

Vlad shook himself out of the thought and checked his rifle real quick and everything else. He needed to get going, as he told Beatrice, ten dead guys wouldn't go unnoticed…for long.

* * *

><p>"I demand you heed my call!" Kirche said and a portal opened on the ground, a moment later a red salamander about the size of a dog stepped out. "Oh what a magnificent thing you are, I'll call you Flame," she said probably hence the small flame flickering on its tail.<p>

"Very good miss Zerbst, now please finish the ritual and the next student please come up," Colbert said. _I can do better than that, it's only a stupid lizard_, Louise thought, _I have to do better_.

* * *

><p>Vlad ran forward and swung over a car as he chased the gang member down the street. He knew where Allana was, whether he had to beat the shit out of this guy or kill him he would get what he wanted. Without breaking stride Vlad pulled up Revelation and shot the man in his calf.<p>

"Fuckin' A," he shout and collapsed and rolled as his shin bone broke and he rolled across the cement. Vlad came up to the gangster and grabbed the hooded figure by his collar and picked him up and slammed him into a nearby building.

"Where is she!" Vlad shouted in his fear and pain stricken face.

"I don't know who you'r-," he stopped and screamed in pain as Vlad stabbed him in the rib, far enough down so it wouldn't kill him, yet. "She's in the warehouse down the road, I don't know what they want with her I swear!" he said and Vlad let him drop. He grabbed his leg in pain as he landed on it.

"They want me," Vlad said, he lifted his revolver and shot him in the face, turning and running toward the warehouse.

* * *

><p>A dragon crawled out of the portal in the ground, it shook its head a little as if to get something off of it and looked at Tabitha.<p>

"Great job Tabitha, not often we see a dragon familiar," Colbert said. Tabitha nodded in approval and returned to her book, she finished the ritual and walked into the crowd. "Now is there anyone else?" Colbert asked and Louise tried to make herself smaller, she was feeling less confident in her abilities suddenly.

Someone shoved her forward, "This one," someone said and she lurched forward and gave an evil glare into the crowd.

"Oh no not Louise."

"Do we have to, she's just gonna blow us all up."

"Yeah Louise the Zero's just gonna cause another explosion."

She felt like crying, "Shut Up!" she shouted into the crowd.

"Everyone settle down please," Colbert said, "Louise, please begin your summon," he said and she nodded and let out a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Vlad bust down the door and shot the three guards without hesitation running to the door to find it locked, and bulletproof. He looked through the window to see Allana on her knees in tears as Luscious, the man himself, stood behind her.<p>

"Vlad!" Allan screamed her plea was muffled slightly by the door.

"Ah the man of the hour," Luscious said behind his faceless mask, that and his voice were both instantly recognizable.

"Let me in here so I can kick your fucking ass!" Vlad screamed and shot the glass only to see it crack slightly.

"Now now Vladdy, we wouldn't want you to miss the show because you couldn't see it," Luscious said. He flicked his wrist and a small compartment opened up, a small rod ejecting into his hand. It extended slightly and a chain poured out of an opening, an evilly designed mace forming at the end of said chain.

"You remember this mace, I believe I killed your father with this," he tormented, "Funnily enough, didn't he make it for me?"

Vlad clenched his fists, his grip tightening on Valiance and Revelation, "I am going to **fucking **kill you!" he shouted and Allan whimpered as Luscious grabbed her hair with a gauntleted hand and pulled it back.

"I don't think you're in the position to be making threats Vlad my boy," he said and Vlad could practically feel the smile behind the murderers mask.

"Let her go Luscious, this I between you and me!" Vlad said through the glass.

"And everyone in my family you have killed, so I think I might take away one of your family," his voice filled with an evil desire as he dragged a gauntleted finger across Allana's throat.

"You don't care about those guys anymore than I do!" Vlad said.

"No, but it gives me an excuse to do this," he said with a smile on his face as he stood and drew his arm back.

"No!" he gave the door a good solid kick and it finally gave in as he charged.

* * *

><p>"I beg of you oh strong and beautiful familiar spirit," Louise chanted as summoning circle began to glow. "I plead you hear my call and answer my guidance, and come to me!" she said, and , nothing.<p>

There was silence for a moment, not even an explosion, "Well that was pretty anticlimac-," BOOM! There was a huge explosion that rivaled most of the others that had occurred when Louise tried to cast magic. So much that she was flung from her feet with several others and rolled onto her stomach, she lay in the grass on the verge of crying, another failure.

She pushed herself up and looked around, she blinked her eyes and coughed as dust was everywhere. She heard others coughing too and it wasn't long before someone decided to say something.

"You don't fail to be predictable Louise the Zero," someone said through the smoke.

"If there were a class for explosions I'm pretty sure you'd get an A Louise.

"Well if an explosion could be a familiar that would have been magnificent, sadly it's not."

"Wait something's there," someone said and Louise didn't know what the last one was talking about, there was too much dust.

"Tabitha can you please assist us with this," Colbert said somewhere and there was a mild wind that blew most of the dust away. Everyone gasped as in the middle of the courtyard was a figure on his knees looking like he was cradling something that wasn't there.

"It looks kinda like a golem," someone said a bit cautiously. As Louise looked, hoping it would be something like a golem, she saw the figure on its knees. But something was off about its looks, if it was a golem it was much too short, tall as it was it was only a little taller than Colbert himself. Plus the glowing eyes on one side didn't really fit any description she ever heard.

"Nah it's just a commoner, he's too small," someone said.

"As if Zero could summon a golem anyway, I bet she just paid them to jump into the explosion," someone said and every started to laugh again at Louise and what was now her familiar as it remained on its knees.

* * *

><p>Vlad hadn't been fast enough, hadn't been strong enough, and now she was gone. He sat there looking at his arms where Allana used to be, where she wasn't anymore, where only her blood now stained his hands. He had at least killed Luscious with his father's sword that now lay beside him.<p>

He heard voices and looked up to see what seemed like children laughing at a particular pink headed girl, who shouted something back at them, all in a foreign language. He stood and walked over to them, wiping the painful memories that were on his hands onto his thigh guards.

"Where am I?" he asked calmly looking around, he definitely wasn't in Guardington anymore.

* * *

><p>Louise was too busy shouting at her peers to notice the man walking up to her, in fact she didn't notice him at all until he spoke in a foreign language.<p>

"Fres oe dca?" he said, definitely didn't sound like a golem to her.

"What I can't even understand you!" Louise said a little agitated between her peers and trying to find out what this idiot just said. But she looked him over carefully none-the-less. He looked like he had some pretty high-tech armor for a commoner, it was an orangish red color that was darker around the thigh guards and shoulder pieces. He had a helmet that had two glowing red optics, one above the other, the former being bigger slightly than the latter.

But what was truly interesting was that he had quite a small arsenal on his person. A segmented dagger and hand-axe, a rifle on his back with a similar design and a smaller square-like gun on his hip, a sword hilt facing the opposite direction than the rifle on his back.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Reo dut tys geu," he said and she felt her anger rise. "Fres oe dca gyt reo dut tys geu," he said again.

"Shut up!" she said angrily and pointed her wand at the figure, who was about a foot taller than her to her disgrace. As per usual there was an explosion, but not so much per usual when the small gust of smoke cleared she was looking down the business end of the boxy gun.

"Mind explaining what that was," he said.

"Wait I can understand you…it was supposed to silence you," she muttered.

"Just as I can understand you, now, where am I?" he said calmly.

She felt her anger boiling over, her familiar was pointing a weapon at her. "You're my familiar and you're at Tristain Academy, now get that thing out of my face!" she demanded, he did after a moment.

"No clue what either of those, but you answered my question," he said and holstered the blocky gun.

"Now that is all well and dandy who are you?" she demanded angrily, completely ignoring him.

He looked down at her, "Vlad, Vlad Hellthorn, bounty hunter, assassin, so on and so forth," he said plainly with a small mocking bow. Jeeze did this guy possess any emotion?

"I hate to interrupt but Louise you need to finish your summon," Colbert intervened.

"No way, I can't try again can I?" Louise asked.

"Miss Valliere you know very well a summoning can only be attempted once," Colbert said, Vlad looking between them.

"But Mr. Colbert he's just…" she began before being cut off by her teacher.

"No 'but's' miss Valliere, now please finish the ritual," he said calmly and Louise gave an agitated sigh.

"Familiar take your helmet off," she demanded, he looked at her and crossed her arms. "Please," she said through gritted teeth, she heard him sigh and instead of reaching up and taking it off it simply folded itself up and went into his suit. That got several gasps and whispers, even getting Tabitha's attention as she looked up from her book. He stared at her with dark green eyes, short black hair, though rather scarred in places he had a very handsome face. Definitely not a golem.

"Bend down please," she said and he leaned to her eye level, his jaw shifting in reluctance. "My name is Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Valliere, Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make it my familiar," she said. "You should be glad, not many commoners would get such an honor from a noble," she kissed him quickly on the lips and he seemed dumbstruck but only for a moment. The next she felt a hand on the back of her head to hold it and an arm wrap around her back while he held a segmented dagger to her throat. Not the reaction she had expected for a first kiss.

* * *

><p>He heard gasps and saw multiple people tense as he held Valiance to the pink headed girls throat…hell she even had pink eyes, but that was beside the point. The reason why he was holding a knife to her throat the best way someone can hold a knife to someone's throat was because of the burning pain in his arm. He ignored the pain and buried it but she had done something to him and now he held her in a position she wouldn't get out of if he decided it.<p>

"Mind explaining?" he asked calmly, his helmet coming back over his face and he saw what he assumed was the teacher in a battle stance. "I have you in a hold I doubt you can try to get out of. Where my hand it now I can simply move it and kill you and move on to anyone who tries to attack me without hesitation. My arm is in a place where you can't try and move it without me noticing and killing you easily. So I expect the truth, what did you do?" he demanded.

She looked angrier than anything, "Stupid commoner how dare you threaten a noble, and your master to add on," she said. To emphasize his point his pulled Valiance a little one way and her head the other, one of the segments pushing gently on her throat. "I made you my familiar you idiot, now let me go!" she demanded.

"I'm going to need a better explanation," he said and kept the knife pressed to her throat, slightly pushing harder.

She seemed to have a little bit of fear in her eyes now. "I summoned you here as my familiar and just finished it. You are now bound to me," she said. He looked hard into her eyes, for a moment she thought he was going to kill her anyway, but he just let her go with a small push.

The teacher seemed to loosen up slightly but still remained at attention, "Now that that little…incident is over," he said, "may I please see the runes on your arm," he said.

"What runes?" Vlad asked calmly.

"Humor me," the teacher said and Vlad shrugged, he unclipped his wrist guard and roller up his sleeve to see runes that weren't there before on his arm. While the teacher inspected his arm he noticed a large chested red girl with red hair looking him over and seeming to lick her lips…okay then.

He refocused on the teacher as he finished inspecting Vlad's arm, "Interesting, I have not seen runes quite like these before but I will study them later," he said.

Vlad nodded and let his sleeve go and put his wrist guard back on. "So what exactly is a familiar?" he asked looking around and seeing each kid had a creature of some sort with them.

A blond, male, with a frilled shirt had a giant mole, the redhead had a salamander of sorts with a flame on its tail. A girl who was looking at him with a book in her hand had a dragon next to her, and a blond girl with a bow and long hair had a frog perched on her shoulder. Well those were the most noticeable ones, but each one had a creature of some sort with them.

"A familiar is a creature, or in your case a person, who is bound to their summoner. A good summoner can hear out of their familiar's ears, see out of their eyes, and so on. They are, as I said, bound to their masters and do their bidding when asked," the teacher said.

Vlad glanced at the pink haired girl, Louise, "Interesting," he said plainly. "Well that's all well and dandy but there isn't a chance I can go back?" he said turning back to the teacher.

"No, there has never been a need to send a familiar back," he said.

"So there is a possibility but you don't know," Vlad summed up.

"In a nutshell I guess so," he said and Vlad nodded slowly.

He looked at Louise, "Alright, I'll hang around you if that's what you want but don't expect me to call you master or anything," he said.

"And why not?" Louise asked angrily, he bent down to her level.

"Because I'm not some sort of animal on a leash, where I came from I murdered people to stay alive. I have a sense of honor that I really don't think deserves to be trampled upon by a 16 year old in mid-puberty with a hierarching sense of being higher than those below her," he said calmly and quietly so only they heard.

"And as soon as I learn how I can leave, I will. There are more important things at stake in my world than the life of one girl." He said before looking away a little, "Though I guess I don't have too much left to fight for now," he added quietly.

She looked at him a bit bewildered, he just read her like she was a book laid out in front of him. But what he had added at the end was a bit of a mystery. "Fine, but you'll still do what I say," she said.

He straightened himself, "That remains to be seen," he said normally and she felt her anger filling her again but before she said anything Colbert spoke.

"Alright everyone, now that that has been situated let's head back to the school," he said and levitated off the ground and flew toward the school. Most of the other students did likewise while others climbed on their familiars and flew away.

Vlad looked at Louise, "You go ahead and fly, I'd much rather run," he said walking past her.

She rolled her eyes, "Stupid commoner," she said and saw as he burst into a sprint at an amazing speed. She heard some of the students laughing and snickering at the sight. Some stopped though when he passed under them and when they reached the school he stood waiting by the gate leaning against the wall outside with his arms and legs crossed.

"Did you even break a sweat?" Kirche asked amazed while trying to sound seductive.

"No?" he said a little confused and cautious looking around and pushing off the wall when he saw Louise.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"That was me running, I believe we covered this before you floated away," he said plainly.

"You embarrassed me in front of everyone!" she said and he simply looked at her.

"Of what I've heard I think your reputation going down isn't something you need to worry about," he said. She couldn't take this anymore, she kicked his shin, but instead of him being in pain it was switched. She grabbed her foot and hopped around hissing in pain. "Yeah, thin leather shoe meet grade A tempered steel," he said.

"I didn't expect it to be metal if you can run that long and fast and still be perfectly fine!" she exclaimed.

He shrugged, "I designed it that way," he said.

"You made it?" she asked a bit bewildered.

"Where I come from it's the only way," he said calmly despite thinking of what happened before he came here.

"Whatever, let's go," Louise said waving a dismissive hand and walking past him into the large castle. He watched as she passed him aggressively, though he barely budged as she tried to bump passed him, doing more damage to herself than him. He sighed and followed, if he was going to have to put up with this he'd sooner shoot himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unknown Familiar Ch. 2

They eventually found their way to Louise's room when it was getting dark, the sun already turning the sky a dark purple. Louise walked into the room and with a loud sigh fell face-first onto the bed, her face buried in her pillow. She spared a glance at the door as he familiar walked in, he had to sidestep in due to the criss-crossed sword/rifle.

He walked over to the window and sat on the windowsill, one leg drawn up while the other dangled, he rested one arm on his up drawn knee. He looked out the window at the darkening sky.

"Familiar go fetch me clean close and wash the dirty ones," Louise demanded, her voice muffled by the pillow slightly. When she didn't hear movement she turned her head and looked at the commoner as he took off his rifle and set the floor and propped it on the sill.

"Did you hear me? I said go fetch me clean clothes and wash the dirty ones," she said angrily. He looked at her as was inspecting the boxy gun of his, he paused and cocked it back before setting it down.

"I heard you the first time," he said calmly keeping his blades on him and just looking at her with those blood red glowing optics.

Her anger was bubbling up, "Then why don't you do it you stupid familiar!" she demanded.

He shook his head slowly and looked out the window again, "I believe we covered names not too long ago."

Louise clenched her fists, "I don't care about your name! I command you to-," she was cut off as he stood and walked to the door, a lack of clothes in his arms. "What are you doing!" he looked at her at the door.

"Leaving this room before you find your face in your own wall," he said in his usual tone and walked out the door.

Louise flung herself off her bed with her wand in hand, she would put this familiar in his place. She walked out the door and looked into the hallway to find no one there but Tabitha walking into her room. She huffed angrily and walked back into her room, she'd teach him when he came back.

* * *

><p>Vlad, despite his posture, was fairly ticked off. So he had come to terms with himself that he most likely wouldn't be going back to Guardington, that didn't bother him much. What bothered him was that he was forced to be with a girl two thirds his age and be treated like a servant. Where he came from gangs and business owners alike would nearly piss themselves just seeing him.<p>

He let a smug grin come across his face, not that many did before he killed them, but still. He lived by a certain code of honor that personally he didn't think deserved to be danced on like a DDR mat. Clumsily and foolishly to add on to it.

Despite being so caught up in his thoughts he did manage to catch himself before he bumped into a passing maid. She however didn't and ran into him, clothes flying up into the air as she stumbled back and tripped. Vlad caught the basket as it fell and when the maid removed the dress covering her head her eyes widened and she grabbed the basket with a low head.

"I'm so sorry m'lord, I didn't see you there. Please accept my humblest apologies," she said taking the basket and almost bowing. Vlad took a moment to look her over, his optics making a mechanical sound as the lenses zoomed in on her. She seemed to become slightly unnerved at this as she saw the red of his optics narrow before returning to their normal size.

He shook his head in pity, so this must be what the true commoner of this world was like. It was sad that these people were called nobles if this is how they left this impression upon those beneath them.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, she winced as if expecting a blow but he instead snapped his fingers in front of her rapidly.

"Hey up here," he said soothingly trying to get the girl to look up, she did. "I don't know how these _nobles_ treat people around here but there was no harm done," he said calmly. He took the basket gently from her and set it on the floor, "Come on, this mess ain't gonna clean itself, I'll help you," he said and crouched down and began putting some of the clothes in the basket.

The maid stood stunned for a moment before helping also. "Thank you, you're Louise's familiar aren't you?" she asked out of curiosity. He suppressed a snort and nodded, "What is your name?"

He put a black cape into the basket and thought a moment. He was always hesitant about revealing his name but here he assumed it was best to make a friend despite her placement in the food chain.

"Vlad," he said, "Yours?"

"My name is Siesta of Tarbes, as you have probably guessed I'm a maid here," she said a bit nervously. Though he guessed she was getting over the shock of his generosity where others would have probably punished her. Finally he put the last of the clothes in the basket and she stood with it under her arm. "Thank you sir Vlad," she said with a slight bow.

"Just Vlad would do please, anytime," he said with a small nod in return.

"Alright…Vlad," she said testing the word before smiling before walking off. He watched her, such innocence, it had been a while since he had seen such. Vlad let out a suppressive sigh and walked down around some more. It was sad that he only really stumbled upon one genuinely nice individual in this place.

As he walked he saw the blond with the frilled shirt and a girl with brown hair, he stopped and leaned against the corner with his arms crossed and listened and watched.

"You know I've been told I'm good at baking soufflés," the girl said.

"Well I would be glad to sample one of them some time," the blond said wrapping an arm around the girls shoulder.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle, "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Katie, I cannot tell a lie in front of your eyes," the blond said and Vlad shook his head and walked forward. They didn't seem to notice him as he walked past them to head back to Louise's room. He walked in and saw a small pile of hay on the floor next to the pink headed girls bed as she slept.

Vlad let out a quite sigh as he walked over to the windowsill and sat as he had before, leaning his back against the wall. He looked out the large window at the two moons, well it definitely was a new place that was for sure. He rested his head back and closed his eyes, he had slept on worse, and better, sometimes not at all, but he took what he could get.

The next morning his eyes opened and he tilted his head forward a bit and looked around the now lit room, Louise still fast asleep. He remembered where he was and closed his eyes, he reached into a pouch on his hip and twiddled with a bracelet Allana had given him. Allana. He opened his eyes slowly and put the bracelet away though he never really took it out.

He swung off the sill and holstered Revelation and put Fury, his rifle, on his back. Stretching he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck as he walked passed the large bed. He paused and thought for a moment as he looked at the pink haired girl as she slept. Looking at the door and letting out a reluctant sigh as he walked over to the bed and snapped his fingers in front of her face and her eyes snapped open.

"Mornin'" he said walking to the door as she sat up.

"Where are you going?" she asked a little confused, well at least she wasn't angry all the time.

He looked back at her, "Outside, you're gonna get dressed aren't you?" he asked.

"Well aren't you gonna help me?" her anger seeming to starting to overtake her mind it seemed as she apparently didn't realize what she just asked.

"'Scuse me?" he asked a tad bit confused.

"Help me get dressed," she said, though not as demanding and angry as last night it was etched with demanding.

"Sorry I didn't realize that since calling me into this world that you have become physically handicapped from doing something you have done since you were four," he said crossing his arms.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, "Go wait outside then, stupid commoner," she said and he turned on his heel and walked out. He waited next to the door tossing Vengeance in the air and catching it by its handle as more students passed. It was five minutes before Louise walked out of the room, he really didn't expect someone to take that long to get dressed.

The redhead from yesterday walked passed and winked at him, he wasn't really interested in playing whatever game she was. Louise gave the girl a glare as she passed and the girl gave a smug mocking grin in return.

Vlad looked at the girl next to him as he remained against the wall, "What are you looking at?" she demanded with an intimidating tone.

"You," he said and pushed off the wall and as Vengeance fell into his hand again he swiftly and deftly put it in its leather holder.

"Whatever let's just go to breakfast," she said with a dismissive hand and tried to push passed him again with the same results as yesterday. She stumbled slightly and Vlad shook his head in pity, it was sad to say the least.

They walked all the way down to what he assumed was something of a mess hall and they sat got some food. Well she got an elegant meal of several veggies and meats while he got a small stale loaf of bread. She looked at her meal with a frown.

"What is this?" she said with slight disgust, he looked over her meal and then his, the hell was she complaining about.

"Isn't it funny how I'm happier with my meal than you are with yours?" he said calmly as ever and walked passed her to a table where he sat alone. In Guardington some people were lucky just to get a scrap of what these air heads were eating. He took what he got, that's how one survives where he comes from. After a minute or two of her biting the chef's head off about her meal she stomped over and set her tray down beside him.

He glanced at her over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow as he held his bread in both hands. "Okay now spit it out," he said gesturing with a hand.

"What?" she asked loudly and confused.

"I believe the chef would like his head back after you so rudely bit it off," he said taking a bite off the bread, she looked particularly ticked.

"What would you know you stupid familiar," she said dismissively, Vlad rolled his eyes as she flipped her hair back before clasping her hands together. He looked around and saw everyone else doing likewise as they all prayed before eating. He sadly doubted any of them meant the words they had spoken. But maybe some did, he shouldn't prejudge everyone off the ones he had just seen. But since mostly all he had encountered acted the same way it was hard not too.

He took the time there to examine the large dining hall. Three long tables set parallel to each other each with its own year of students. The far right in brown capes he assumed were first years. The middle with black capes, the one he was at currently, must be second years, and the last with purple capes most likely being third years.

Vlad contemplated asking Louise if his accusations were correct but decided against it.

After everyone was done eating Louise took them outside, "You should be grateful, most familiars eat outside but I made an exception for you," she said. Was that supposed to mean something?

"I could have cared less truthfully, it seems like a fine day out anyway," he said calmly. She growled quietly and he rolled his eyes, he decided if they were gonna talk it might as well be about something he could learn something from. "So explain this whole noble thing to me, if I'm gonna be here for who knows how long I may as well know why."

This seemed to be a subject she liked to talk about because she smiled and began to explain, that or she was proud of herself she knew something he didn't. "Most nobles are all mages. The saying 'nobles achieve nobility through use of magic' is the foundation of this schools teachings," she responded seeming to have cheered up slightly.

"Guess that would explain the elegant meals and all that huh?" he asked aloud to no one in particular. "So where are we off to now?" Vlad asked they had crossed the courtyard and walked back inside.

"We're off to my transfiguration class," she said still in a smug mood, well at least he wouldn't have to worry about her exploding on him. Until the end of class where he learned why her peers mocked her as Louise the Zero. He felt a little pity for the girl, but that didn't excuse the way she treated others.

They walked back to the dining hall for lunch some time later and Louise sat and ate while he simply watched bored, he wasn't hungry at the moment. Vlad looked around and saw the maid he had run into last night, Siesta, had gotten herself into quite a predicament. One of the girls he saw the day before, the blond with the long curly hair, had her wrist and was waving a bottle of perfume in front of the maids face.

He stood and walked over as the brown haired girl came over and also began to accuse as the frill shirted blond watched apparently encouraging something on.

"I gave this perfume to Guiche two days ago, why did you steal it maid?" the blond demanded and raised her bare hand. The maid cringed in fear and before the hand could come down Vlad had the girls wrist in an iron grip, not a hard one, but one she couldn't break out of unless he let go.

"What's going on here?" he asked calmly despite the tense mood that was all around.

The brown haired girl spoke up, "Guiche gave me that perfume yesterday and I when I came back I saw that the maid had it."

The blonde seemed confused, "But I gave Guiche that perfume two days ago, I saw the maid with it just now, she must have stolen it."

Ah he saw where this was going. So the blond chick had given this Guiche, most likely the blond, the perfume he gave it to the brown haired girl. Given that he most likely was accused of cheating beforehand he must have made the story that the maid stole it to cover his ass. But sadly they didn't seem to reach that conclusion despite it being lain bare before their eyes.

He pinched his mask where his nose would have been, "Am I the only one here with enough sense to put two and two together," he said finally. The girls and a tense Guiche looked at him. "It's obvious that you gave the perfume to him, he gave the perfume to her," he said gesturing to the brunette, "and when she dropped it he blamed the maid of stealing it to cover his own ass. I saw you two," he said pointing at Guiche and the brunette, "talking last night."

"Is this true Guiche?" the curly blond looked at him with a sad but demanding tone.

"Of course not Montmorency, after all I cannot-."

"Tell lies in front your eyes," Vlad finished with his arms crossed, that got all three of their attentions. "Yeah heard you tell that to Katie, over there, last night," he said pointing at the brunette.

They both looked at a nervous Guiche and there was a lot of yelling and arguing, Vlad got Siesta out of dodge and watched. It ended with the boy getting forced to his butt as his face began to redden, the girls walking away with a huff.

"Thank you," Siesta said quietly, Vlad nodded to her and she backed up upon seeing the blond stand.

"Because of your meddling the reputation of two ladies is damaged. How will you take responsibility?" he demanded.

Vlad raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms, "I won't, as the cause of all of it that's your job," he said letting his arms drop as he turned away.

"Coward," was all he heard. Vlad stopped and slowly straightened, he looked over his shoulder at the blond and turned to him. He knew what this idiot was playing at, and he wouldn't let his honor be insulted even if he is in a different world. "You need a lesson in respect, turning your back on a noble is not how you address your betters."

"I know perfectly well how to address my betters," not that I really have any, he thought, "and you not being one of them I don't have to treat you as one."

"Perhaps a duel will teach you how to speak to a noble," the blond said. There it was, his honor was at stake, he wouldn't let it fall before a snob such as this fool.

"Fine," he said to everyone's seeming surprise, "When and where?" he asked calmly.

"In Vestri Court, now," he said with his chest held high and with that he walked away, the crowd looking between them before following.

"What are you doing? He'll kill you!" Siesta said tugging on his arm.

"Do people here really feel that way about nobles, that they are better than everyone else?" he asked. "Well that makes this all the more satisfying," he said walking after the crowd.

Louise looked around for her familiar before a maid came up to her, "Miss Valliere! Miss Valliere!" she said rushing forward.

"What is it maid? I'm trying to find my familiar," she said rolling her eyes.

"Well that's just it, he and Guiche are going to duel in Vestri Court!" the maid said and Louise's eyes widened, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Take me to him now!" she demanded and the maid nodded and they rushed after the crowd.

* * *

><p>Vlad walked into the courtyard and looked at the blond across from him, "Hah I did not expect you to show up commoner," he said smuggishly. Vlad cracked his neck, no way in seven hells was he going to let fool walk away now. He felt someone grab his arm and try to pull him back, he didn't even budge as he saw Louise grabbing his arm.<p>

"What are you doing?" she hissed realizing her futile effort and began to try and push him with the same results.

"What does it look like, remember that little talk we had about honor?" he asked her as he watched her try to get him off the soon-to-be battlefield.

She seemed to ignore him, "No commoner has ever beaten a noble before, you'll be lucky if he lets you get out alive."

"Do people really put that little faith in people around here?" he asked more to himself.

"Now now Louise, what do you think you're doing," Guiche asked mockingly.

She hesitated, "Stop Guiche, this is pointless," she yelled back to him.

"Pointless? I think not. He sullied my honor and played with two girls innocence," the blond responded.

"Psh I think it's the other way around if you ask me," Vlad muttered to himself.

Louise shot him a glare, "Well it's a good thing no one is," she hissed quietly at him. Her attention refocused on the boy across from them.

"Fine then admit you are a Zero and that your Familiar is as worthless as you are," he said with a smug grin.

"There's no way I would do that! I would sooner die!" Louise exclaimed.

"Then I will have to proceed with putting your pitiful fool in his place," the blond said taking out a rose, a rose, really…just…really.

Louise bit her lip and looked at her familiar, "Let's just go, be grateful I wouldn't normally do this for any commoner," she said.

"Then maybe you should," he said pushing her aside, "She turns down your offer," Vlad walked forward and drew a curved blade slowly from his back whilst taking out his blocky gun. Louise could only watch in horror as she realized it was too late, she backed off the courtyard and walked beside the maid.

"Then let us begin, any last words commoner?" Guiche called.

Vlad's optics zoomed in on the boy, making the per usual mechanical sound, "Said the raven Nevermore," he said back to him.

The boy looked confused and a bit shaken by this for a moment before waving a dismissive hand, "Whatever. I am Guiche Da Garmont, my runic name is 'the Bronze', and it is my pleasure to show this barbaric commoner his place in the world!" he said and tapped his rose, a lone petal drifting to the ground. A moment later a large bronze golem thing burst up. "Behold my bronze golem, the fist of the Garmont family!" the boy said.

Vlad looked up at it, it was intimidating sure but he had killed businessmen with bigger egos than this brat. And it that thing was hollow as he suspected it to be then the rounds from Revelation could easily cause an entry and exit wound and still have enough velocity to bury itself a half foot into the brick wall behind it.

It wasn't armed with more than its fists of what he could tell, his sword was titanium and as he had told Louise his armor was tempered steel. He could take a hit, maybe get thrown off a bit if this thing could hit as hard as it seemed it could, but his armor wouldn't even dent. If he could get a hard enough thrust he could probably pierce the metal and afterward it would be quite similar to opening a can.

He thought all this in a matter of a moment, the next he blinked and readied himself, first he would study its attack pattern. It came at him and drew its fist back, he braced himself and took the blow directly. Vlad slid back a good three inches, but honestly, it was pathetic compared to how strong he thought it was. So he feigned struggling with the fight, may as well toy with it a bit to see if there was any threat this thing presented.

Sadly it only seemed to know a couple moves. It drew its fist back again, it seemed to be dented if anything, which was even sadder if you ask him. He suddenly jumped out of the way of the fist and pointed Revelation directly at its head at point blank range from beside it.

"Might be a good idea to move, now!" he shouted to the people across the yard, they did what they were told as he pulled the trigger. The round, as he suspected, went clear through the golem and caused its head to nearly explode. It fell to its knee, Vlad rounded it and placed a booted foot to its back to keep it hunched over and unloaded into it before pushing it aside.

He holstered Revelation and pulled out Valiance, spinning it and holding it like a dagger, though it was but that was beside the point. He though about it but finally decided to sheath his fathers sword again, putting it on his back he drew Vengeance.

"Show me what else you got," Vlad said confidently as Guiche's smug grin turned to that of worry.

"Fine then you asked for it!" he said and waved his rose, three petals falling, three golems rising, all armed with various weapons. One had a sword and shield, the other a mace, and the final had an axe.

"Well this should be interesting," Vlad mumbled to himself and watched as two charged forward, the one with the shield and sword staying back. The one swinging the axe made an overhand swing and Vlad jumped back resulting in the blade being buried in the dirt.

Before it got the chance to pull the weapon out of the ground Vlad was onto it, dashing forward he raised Vengeance above his head and brought it down directly on its head, cleaving it two. He was forced to retreat however when the mace wielder swung its weapon. He flipped back and the golem smashed what was left of its axe wielding brethren. Vlad hadn't had enough time to remove his axe so there it sat stuck slightly in the collapsed golems upper torso.

He did however still have Valiance and his fathers sword.

* * *

><p>Louise had closed her eyes as soon as she saw her familiar take the first hit and go sliding back. But she couldn't block out the sound of metal ringing on metal.<p>

However after a short while she heard him say something, all she made out was "Move, now!" and quickly dove out of the way as several loud booms rang out in the courtyard. She looked where she was just standing to see large chunks of dirt kicked up by what seemed like a miniature explosion.

She heard arguing and turned to see Vlad and Guiche facing each other, the bronze golem with a torn apart head and body that was exploded outward. Louise saw as Guiche flicked his rose and three more golems rose, armed this time.

They came at Vlad and when the one with the axe swung first he simply dodged it despite its speed and buried his hand-axe so far into it the golems head was chopped in two. To add onto it he flipped away and abandoned his axe as the golem was cleaved aside by its brethren.

When her familiar had landed he slowly drew his sword from his back and held it like a dagger despite its size and kept it hugged to the bottom of his arm. He slowly circled the golem with his arms at his side, waiting for it to make the first move while the one with the shield and sword guarded Guiche. As he had expected the golem dashed forward and made a right-hand swing with it.

Vlad ducked under it and slashed at its leg with his dagger, coming up behind it and stabbing it in the back. Suddenly the other golem began to move forward as Vlad's back was turned to it, but he saw it. He simply sliced the golem the knife was imbedded in with said blade and threw it at the golem, who raised its shield.

The blade hit the shield but was stuck in it because of the force put into the throw. It stumbled back a bit with the momentum of the blade. Vlad took quick advantage of this and ran forward and kicked the shield, more accurately the bottom of the knife stuck in it, resulting in it going back even further and collapsing.

Louise watched in fascination as Vlad walked up beside the golem as it struggled to get up like a turtle set on its shell. He took the sword in both hands and drove it down into the golems chest, but her wasn't done. No, he let his left hand go of the hilt and drove it up the golem and cut it in two from where he pierced it. The metal slicing like it was nothing more than aluminum.

Vlad walked over to the golems his weapons were in an quickly retrieved them before setting his sights on a stunned Guiche.

"Now, let's finish this like gentlemen," he said with nothing but his sword in his hand, holding it the way he seemed to normally do.

Guiche snapped out of his daze and raised his arm to wave his rose again but Vlad was on him in an instant, grabbing his wrist and head butting him back. Guiche let go of the rose as he stumbled back and grabbed his head. Vlad sheathed his sword in and instant and had the boy by the shoulders as he knee flew into his gut.

Guiche was doubling over when a hand held his back and a fist hit his chest, followed by another metal clad knee to his face. And as the spoiled blond stumbled back clutching his nose, Vlad was beside him, a hand pressed to his chest and a foot hooked around the foolish child's leg. He swept out the leg and slammed Guiche into the ground, his sword being taken out and pressed to the boys throat in all the same fluid movement.

"Any last words?" Vlad asked in his cold, calm, emotionless voice.

"You can't kill me? I'm a noble!" Guiche cried out as blood dripped from his nose.

"Why is that? You would have killed me, or is it that nobles are invincible to mere commoners such as myself, hm?" Vlad asked with a slight trace of a mocking attitude.

The poor blond stumbled with his words as he apparently was torn between pleading for his life or trying to come up with an excuse. Finally Louise was about to try and pull her familiar off when he simply stood.

"Never mind, you aren't worth the blood on this blade," he said and delivered a decisive kick to the boys gut. At least it the boy made it seem like one as he let out a loud gasp, Vlad sighed irritably and turned.

"Hah," Guiche laughed weakly on the ground, "I knew you wouldn't kill me, a noble."

Vlad stopped and looked up as he rolled his eyes and sighed. In the time frame of one second Vlad had drawn his boxy revolver, turned, and blew a piece of dirt in front of Guiche's face to kingdom-come.

The barrel shifted higher as the boy's stunned face refocused on the man before him. "I expect Siesta to tell me in half an hour that you have apologized to her. No scratch that, I want you to apologize to her and I within half an hour while we are both in the same room. We can even do it in private if you don't want to _sully_ your honor further," he said before turning and holstering his revolver and walking away. Leaving a courtyard full of silent stunned students as they watched him walk away.

When the armored man was out of sight the bustling resumed as some students collected earnings and others simply talked about what happened. But then, there were the few that remained in stunned shock, not moving at the events that just unfolded, Louise, Siesta, and Guiche being in that category.

"I think I should go after him," Siesta said after a moment and hurried after the warrior. Louise snapped herself too not too long after and watched as Guiche remained on the ground, she walked over to him.

"You know I think you had better do what he says Guiche," Louise told him gravely and he looked up at her. He suddenly seemed to realized the height of the situation and nodded frantically and scurried up, grabbing his rose and rushing after the duo that had left the courtyard.

Louise took a moment to contemplate what had just happened. A commoner, her familiar, had just beat the living snot out of a noble completely unscathed. And the way he moved, she had never seen someone so fast, so fluid, so strong. It made her have a renewed view on her familiar, she feared him while also felling some other things she couldn't admit to or place her finger on just yet.

She smiled as she suddenly felt like watching whatever Vlad had planned for Guiche. She ran out of the courtyard and went after where she saw the others run off to.


	3. A note

A note:

Hello everyone following all my stories, old and new. I want to apologize as this won't be an actual update to any of my stories but news of a great tragedy, to myself at least. My computer had contracted a virus, how, where, or when I don't know, and it was a pretty bad one. Needless to say I had to bring my laptop in because the thing wouldn't even turn on anymore. When I did that, a few minutes later the guy calls me and tells me that he had to completely reconstruct my hard drive and wanted to let me know I would probably lose some stuff. Needless to say, I lost everything but a couple of my documents, a good majority of them being lost.

So to tell you all, I was actually planning on updating all my stories all at once when this happened. I know a lot of people have been waiting for updates for a very long time and I apologize, but at this point I don't even know what to do but start anew. For everyone wondering, the only salvaged documents were for a story I hadn't posted yet, all of _The Abyssal_ documents, some of the _Persecution Complex_ documents and honestly not much else. A couple of them had documents with chapters I was almost done with or had edited, but every new thing that had been added or any of said edits were replaced by lengthy amounts of rectangles and errors. It was pretty bad. That and for some reason one of my already posted stories deleted itself and with its document gone, I don't know what to do.

To say I've about lost my spark for those stories is pretty accurate. I know I must sound pathetic right now, but you people also have to understand how much of my life I've put into writing and to have it all just disappear like it never mattered is…it leaves a pretty empty feeling inside. So, uh…I don't know what to say really. It might be a while until I update some of my already written stories but for some reason I've been having an urge to write a new/couple new stories after reading quite a few truly good ones on fanfiction.

I guess this might be the end for some stories, I apologize, but right now a new story, The Abyssal, and maybe Persecution Complex are on my mind at the moment. I'm sorry everyone, I really am, but I just don't know what to do.

With that, I hope you guys have enjoyed my stories for what they have been. Thank you, all of you who have supported me and my stories and wish you all a great day/night. See ya guys, it's been fun.

~Reaper81609


End file.
